sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Antimatter Osmiridium (Hypno)
Antimatter Osmiridium (more commonly referred to as simply Osmiridium) is a Gem character created by Hypno1337. Appearance Height – 142cm or 4' 8''.'' Head - A regular, humanoid head with a moderately sized, somewhat rounded nose. Her lips are fairly full. The knee-length, straight and silvery hair is surprisingly well kept for the length of it. The bottom 12cm of her silvery hair transitions into a whiter grey. This hair doesn't cover much of her cheeks and goes over her ears. Her eyes have round, black pupils with silver irises and light grey scleras. The ears are somewhat elongated and point at the tip. Torso - Her torso bares curvy hips and C cup breasts. She has subtle amounts of visible muscle. Her back (and the back of her tail) has a shark-like fin. Arms - Her arms are simple and humanoid. Nails a slightly darker grey than her skin and the arms have the same amounts of muscle her torso has. The fingers are webbed and the nails are more akin to claws. Legs - The legs bare the same general traits as the arms. Skin - Her skin is firm, durable, somewhat rough and a fairly dark-ish grey. Markings – Her body has a fairly hefty amount of markings consisting of tiger-like stripes with a darker grey than her usual skin colour. In the centre of the belly is a blue, natural diamond-shaped marking. Tail - A powerful, shark-like tail placed where one would expect on a biped. Gemstone – The gemstone is metallic and inside of her chest. However there is a “false” copy on her right cheek, baring the shape of a heart. This is to protect the real gem from its antimatter nature but the false copy on the cheek can still perform all of the actions the true gem can. Clothing – Her clothing consists of a water-suit covering from her neck to her wrists and ankles. The water-suit is the same colour as her skin and bares the same markings. On the chest and knees is a blue diamond insignia. Weapon: A hefty, two-handed concrete saw however the saw-blade is replaced with a metallic, heavy rectangular bar with a slicing edge. The bar being 35kg and spinning at up to over 7000 RPM with very high torque. This weapon is a dark grey with black stripes like those her body is adorned with. The bar is very dense and the weapon highly advanced in its technology; allowing for it to be somewhat compact to help her small frame hold it and allowing for the blade to maintain a high weight whilst not having to be too large for the weapon to be reasonably wielded. History Created in a lab on Homeworld, Antimatter Osmiridium exists for numerous tests. Ranging from giving a gem a mechanical weapon (and thus creating the possible implications of gems being able to create machinery) to seeing if antimatter can be used to make gems at all and if so what applications does it have. However quickly the tests were largely answered as far as predictions go and it got to the point where further testing could only be done through letting her explore the world around her... Personality Despite seeming rather childlike and curious. She somewhat contrastingly loves horror, blood and gore. Having a somewhat fiery nature deep down more easily exposed to those she's more comfortable with. She likes to eat at times despite being a gem and thus not needing to although she doesn't often eat non-meat items. Abilities Along with standard gem abilities, she is gifted with a rather unusual weapon. This modified saw-like weapon uses mechanical internals to help it in functioning and so gives a very high damage potential. Her main ability is to create explosive "bolts" from parts of her body that explode on impact. They have impressive accuracy so long as Osmiridium can aim them. These are often fired from the forehead due to it being rather easy to aim. These can be overcharged for more powerful attacks or undercharged for weaker shots at a greater rate. Relationships None as of now. Trivia Gemology Osmiridium is a very rare yet natural alloy of Osmium and Iridium. And like those metals, Osmiridium is very dense. Gemstone The gem is an Osmiridium heart located inside of the chest. This gemstone has a few small machines attached that allow for the gemstone to project a small barrier around itself and the machines in order to protect the gem, even in the event of the physical form being poofed. A false version of the gem (without the machinery) is on the right cheek. Thanks to it being exposed unlike the true gem, it allows for Osmiridum to perform interactions with her gem that require contact with the gem. (to be written) Category:Ocs Category:Gemsonas